septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Jellal Stark
' 'Jellal Vermillion A special class Magic Knight elsewhere but on the crew ship a normal Guard to help protect the crew members. Profile Talents and Skills ''Master Swordsman'' Jellal is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. His combat skills were evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of Shuu's (The king of the Kingdom he is from) Division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. ''Dreadful Magical Aura'' J''ellal possesses commander-level Magical Power. Jellal, without any visible effort, easily incapacitated Chiaki and all her friends/guild-members with his Aura just by facing their general direction. Jellal is also about to use his aura to cover any of his weapons in order to give it a much more powerful attack strength.'' ''Master Huntsman'' Along with his swordman skills, Jellal has shown that he can track down any target with ease. Whether this is from natural abilities or some kind of magic, Jellal never misses a target even if the area is a difficult one or if the target has used some kind of spell to hid him/her from Jellal's sight. ''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant'' Even when left unarmed, Jellal has proven to still be dangerous in close combat, using his bare hands and feet to fight his opponents. Sometimes he utilizes his spells with his hands or feet when fighting unarmed. Jellal mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing Lilynette at all. His squad members speculates he only only Lilynette join in against opponents he considers a "threat". Jellal seems to prefer an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. Weapons ''Lilynette -'' Lilynette is a adnormal katana. It is actually a blade with a female soul or more like a female who can turn into a blade. In blade form she has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. In her human form. Lilynette appears as an androgynous adolescent female with hair that appears to go beyond her feet. Bangs cover her left eye. she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears a headband formed of two parallel golden strips that match the horns piercing through her hair from the edge of her hairline. The horns grow larger once Jellal releases the seal restraining her. She wears a sleeveless open-back dress with a collar covering her throat. The chest piece is black while the rest of the dress is white. The gown splits open at her outer thighs, freeing her legs for movement. She wears black sleeves separated from the gown that reach her mid-upper arms and come down to her arms to her middle fingers, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. She is barefoot. Lilynette can be both cheerful and mischievous at the same time. She enjoys waking Jellal up in unusual ways. She is rather proud, taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Her relationship with Jellal is also unique she does not address him with the usual "Master", as the other subordinates generally do for their respective Partners and simply calls him by his name. As such, she is more like a younger sister than a servant to Jellal. Despite this familiarity, Lilynette does show a certain degree of respect for Jellal and knows of his true power, even when he chooses to be humble about it (or is simply too lazy to show it), to the point of being outraged. Magic and Abilities ''Arc of Force'' Arc of Force is a magic that focuses on manipulating the gravity that acts upon all living things. This magic allows Hajime to have a means of deflecting magic away from him or, should he so desire, reflect the attack back at the attacker. A secondary function of this magic is that it allows Hajime to increase the force behind his attacks such as the speed of his swings or punches, thus allowing him to dish out more damage with his attacks, as well as create craters with this magic. A third application is that Hajime can create a 'field' of force in a small area in front of himself that can be used to reduce the force of attacks so that they deal less damage. *''Deflection (たわみ, Tawami): The main function of the Arc of Force. Jellal need not call out his spell for use, but simply focus on what he want to deflect and the direction he wish to deflect the attack in. *''Reflect: Similarly to Deflection, Jellal need not call out the intention to use this spell. However, instead of deflecting the spell away from him, Jellal simply uses a 'pocket' of gravity to reflect the spell at the attacker, as if it had hit a mirror and repelled itself. The stronger the spell, the more magic it takes, with Lost Magics taking even more energy. *''Pull:'' While not necessarily an attack, the caster of this spell can use the Arc of Force to bring objects (such as rocks) and use them to forcibly pull them from where they are bringing them closer to the caster. This can also be applied to dragging up other mages, however it'd take more magic depending on how strong the mage is. *''Shockwave Guillotine (衝撃断頭台, Shōgeki Dantōdai)'': The only physical attack of this magic. Jellal will launch his hands upward, using his magic to amplify the force acting behind the attack. When the punch hits the ground, it will create a large crater, as well as releasing shockwaves along the ground, tricking people into thinking an earthquake had taken place. ''Shadow Magic'' Jellal can use this Magic to bend his own shadow to suit his own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. Jellal can also merge with his shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. Jellal may also extend his shadow on any surface and as far as he wants as long as there is a sufficient area. Once it comes into contact with a target's shadow, the two merge and the target is forced to imitate Jellal's movements. *Shadow Creation: Jellal is able to create literally anything and use it with his shadows. *Shadow Blush: It is a quicken spell that utilizes a form of teleportation in which Jellal appears and disappears through shadowy-grey-like, dust-like particles. *Shadow Dome: Jellal Use's His shadow Magic to make a dome around him and his opponent. it increase's Jellal's Shadow magic. *Unholy Ray: Jellal first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Shadows are generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Jellal's fingers. At this point, Jellal completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the Shadows he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of black rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. *Shadow Drive: A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Jellal that brings out the true power of his Shadow Magic, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Jellal an aura of shadows that continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Jellal's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. *Shadow Connection: ''Heavenly Body Magic'' Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. * '''Meteor (流星 Ryūsei): Jellal's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic. * Altairis (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Jellal then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. * Grand Chariot (七星剣 Shichi Seiken): Jellal summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. Education and Intellegence Background Even without his Magic, Zeref is a deadly opponent. His 2nd greatest weapon is his prodigious mind, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. As a child, he was a brilliant chess player, besting any opponent who played against him. Personality Jellal after returning back to the ship shows his true colors and begins to ramble on about how hope is the most important thing in the world. He believes that Septimo crew are capable of strengthening their own hopes by facing and beating despair, to the point of embodying hope and creating "absolute hope" that can overcome any despair. In his opinion, the talentless people, despair and "weak hope" are just stepladders for creating stronger hope. Like Septimo in general, he strongly associates hope with talent and talent with worth. For him, hope is the absolute good and any deed done in the name of hope is okay, even killing. He is obsessed with his twisted idea of absolute hope, to the point that talking or hearing someone else talk about hope or in hopeful manner often renders him in a state of euphoric bliss and he has to hold himself in order to contain his excitement. He sometimes has outbursts in which his eyes darken and start to swirl which have been described as a crude mix of hope and despair and he goes on and on about hope. These outbursts are sudden and happen whenever he’s triggered by something. He usually snaps out of them pretty quickly and seemingly isn't aware of what happened. Jellal still has no hope of his own and he believes he's unable to embody hope, which is why he wants to help The Crew embody it. He has a strong desire to be useful, he's very self-sacrificing and he genuinely believes he's doing a good thing for everyone's sake, but his ways to help are often very wrong and harmful. He considers himself worthless when compared to the other Septimo members, almost constantly self-deprecating himself and claiming that he was born a talentless person who will never be considered anything special. Though he didn't consider his luck or magic a true talent, he mentions that it's the only good thing about him and he sometimes finds it very useful. But now in this day of age he considers both very important. He has little regard for his own well-being and doesn't care for his own life, in fact he encourages the crew members to kill him as he wishes to become a stepping stone for hope and believes that dying for the sake of hope is an honor and the only way for "someone like him" to be useful to the world. He also wishes to die so he could finally be free from the suffering that is caused by his magic. He wishes to die, but he doesn't want to die a meaningless death. Jellal generally has a laid-back demeanor, though his cheerfulness most likely isn't genuine. He can be even disturbingly optimistic and it's strongly implied that he just suppresses any real feelings of sorrow as a way to cope, since tragedies happen to him frequently. He is quite calm and he is rarely shown openly angry or scared. However, he once mentioned that he feels fear every day of his life. Moreover, killing for the sake of despair angers him greatly and so do things he considers very hopeless or insulting towards hope, the crew-members or Septimo itself. When displeased, he can speak or act in a passive-aggressive manner. Jelllal usually tries to be polite, but he can be overly harsh and insensitive, often without realizing it as his frontotemporal dementia has caused him a lack of social awareness and lack of insight into his own behavior. Because of this, he has problems understanding how his own behavior can affect other people and he may not notice or misunderstands social hints. This causes him trouble to express himself in socially appropriate manner and often leads to other people misunderstanding what he's trying to say and vice versa. Other examples include his somewhat poor sense of humor, as his humor is usually odd and sometimes downright offensive (though he doesn't realize this) and he often attempts to make jokes at inappropriate times. He usually backs off if the others explain to him that his behavior is rude or he tells them not to take him so seriously. His sense of sarcasm is quite poor, too, as he sometimes mistakes mean comments for genuine compliments. He also doesn't seem to understand why the others are paranoid, angry and afraid of him and he's often confused by the others' behavior, thinking that they're strange. He seems to think that the others hate him just because he's a lower human being. Jellal shows very little genuine care or interest in others. Though he is capable of feeling genuine guilt and care for others and he genuinely respects things like love, friendship and helping each other, he is often very emotionally cold and doesn't seem to feel much remorse or grief. He's shown to be fine with tricking and manipulation and is implied to be fine with stealing. While he prefers to do things on his own, he is often very lonely and tries to join the other crew-members in their activities. It's also been confirmed that he intentionally keeps distance from others because he wants to protect them from the disasters caused by his magic power. Jellal is very cunning and smart. He's skilled at manipulating others and he sometimes acts exaggeratedly insane in order to trick others to perform a certain action. He also has notable deduction skills as he often solves a problem before the others. However, he doesn't want credit for this, and often acts ignorant during the missions or whatever and only gives hints as he wants to see the other crew-members figure things out by themselves. He also does this because he wishes to stay on the side until he can determine which side has the stronger hope. He appears to dislike lying and he would rather tell the truth or speak in vague manner instead of directly lying, but he will lie if he finds it necessary. Jellal is also very rigid and stubborn about his beliefs, but he is capable of changing his way of thinking. He is sometimes conflicted between his bizarre beliefs and his own feelings. He believes that he is worthless and doesn't deserve any kindness from others, yet he really desires to be appreciated and loved. He greatly admires the crew members of Septimo for their talents and capability to embody hope, yet he doesn't care much about them as actual human beings and individuals. Weakness With Jellal's magic power, in exchange to keep it in check his body is slowly breaking down on itself meaning he can't fight for that long. His mind is very wrong due to his sickness so mind attacks or even mind games work wonders on him, confusing and possibly even causing him great pain to himself. Appearance Jellal has blue-gray eyes and wavy, black hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. Jellal usually keeps a standard look and usually smiles, but this is contrasted by his lack of detectable emotion, even in skirmishes with the Wizard Saints which usually end up with him being injured. It is difficult to understand what he is thinking due to him having his disease messing with his emotion. His lack of expression also makes it difficult to determine whether or not he has any consciousness. Category:Characters Category:VeiledReaper Category:7th Lord's Nightmare